You can't hide love forever
by DBfan1
Summary: Shonen-ai story. AU. Goku an Vegeta live in Vegeta-sei Vegeta has a newborn children but his wife died. Kakarott start living with him and take a motherly place because he is an Alpha. Will they be able to hide is love forever or something that puts one of them in danger will change everything and they will say their feelings to each other. Read and you wil find out .
1. Decisions

First chapter hope you will like it :)

Shonen-ai story. AU. Goku an Vegeta live in Vegeta-sei  
Vegeta has a newborn children but his wife died. Kakarott strat living with him and take a motherly place because he is an Alpha. Will they be able to hide is love forever or something that puts one of them in danger will change everything and they will say their feelings to each other. read an you wil find out ;)

Enjoy the read

~DBfan1 

Chapter 1- Decisions

-She's losing too much blood, she is going to die if the blood not stop coming out.

Vegeta was worried for his woman, she was in labor for 10 hours and nothing happened and he didn't know anything about her current status. His best friend was by his side holding his hand and comforting him. It really helped because Vegeta started to calm down and smiled to the young man by his side. With these Vegeta started to think about his live with this young man.

~Vegeta's POV~

I don't really know at how much time i know him, but all the years passed by his side worth the sacrifice of leaving the King resolve his owns problems with no help. I never liked anyone of my family. My brother only though of girlfriends; my father, the King of Vegeta-sei, was always busy with the government of the kingdom; my mother never was a good example for me, after she died the palace started to be more peaceful so I think her death worth the sacrifice of losing someone.

I think I met this guy when I was 10, at that time he had only 8 because he is 2 years younger than me. In that time he was very small, sometimes people have done fun of him and I remember the days that I protected him against them. I saw him grow up and turn into a brave man, a man that everybody fears when looking into his eyes, but I don't think that it is a bad thing, I think it's a sign that he is respected.

I can't say that he is not pretty, because he is. For me he is one of the most beautiful creatures that I ever known. Spiky hair, an angelical face, such a cute lips and eyes. His body was very well built, I couldn't find any mistake on it but still, I can't say I have seen his whole body, because I haven't but from what I have seen he was perfect. But what impressed me the most was the way he expressed is feelings, he was always good to hide things and keep them to himself, But I believe he need his own space, I never tried to push any information from his mouth and he never did the same to me, so the only thing we could do is to respect ourselves. Not even Nappa or Raditz made me so happy to be with them, only he made me feel like that. The most strange thing is that I'm married at two years with the woman my father proposed to me and it don't really love her, even that she makes me happy sometimes and help me too, but he was different, he was a company that I want to have until the last seconds of my life, a friendship that I want to keep the longer I can. And this man is Kakarott

~Narrator~

Vegeta was pulled out of his thoughts when Kakarott called him. He looked up and in front of him was a nurse with a baby wrapped on clothes, the only thing he noticed from her expression it's that she was really serious. She gave the baby to Vegeta who hold it closer.

-It's a girl and she is healthy- the nurse said

-Those are good news- he said smiling

-Yes, they are but I also have some bad news to give you. We are really sorry but the mother loose to much blood and we lost her. We are sorry for what happened but she was not prepared to have a child so soon.

Vegeta eyes were wide open but he understood

-Oh I see…

Kakarott was worried about his friend. He looked to the baby and then to Vegeta's face. Hs friend was very deep on his own thoughts that he didn't even noticed Kakarott getting up and put on his knees in front of him

-Vegeta? -he asked almost whispering

Vegeta looked to him on his eyes, he saw worry on them

-Kakarott… say me. Is it all my fault?

-No Vegeta, it's not your fault, it wasn't you who decided to get her pregnant, you always said me that you were the prince and until you were the King, Your father was the only one who decided your future, so don't feel bad, will you?

-I-I don't know Kakarott… I'm confused

-Will you do it? For me and For the baby? Now you need to think about the future, you still have a lil bit of her, I know it's not the same but she's in there, she's in your heart and she is on the baby, so you will never lose her because she will be always by your side, and I think she would like you to be happy and look forward .

-You think she wants that?

-Yes, I think she would want that.

Vegeta looked sad to his closest friend who still looking at him with a worried look. Then he turned to the nurse and asked.

-Can I see her one last time?

-Yes, sir, come with me please.

Vegeta looked to Kakarott and gave him the baby and said to him to wait there for him.

Kakarott do as it was said and sited again in the chair he was some time ago holding Vegeta's new born daughter. He looked at her, she looked just like his father, he smiled at the vision.

~Vegeta's POV~

I left my daughter with Kakarott and now I'm following this nurse.

She guided me trough a lot of corridors and I followed every step she took. She opened a door and give me signal to enter it and I do as she said but soon I regret because of the vision. In medical bed laid the corpse of my wife, she was covered by a white blanket and had a little one over her face. I get closer to her and took the piece of cloth from her face and looked at her. She was pale and her lips were blue, around her eyes she had dark circles but the most impressive thing was that she was smiling. Is she smiling because the baby was okay? I don't know, I just know that there is nothing left to do to help her.

-Sir, are you alright?

-Huh? Ah, yes, yes I am, no worry.

-Shall we go sir?

-Yes, I think yes,

That sight was perturbing me so I decided to go, she guided me trough the same corridors. I stopped after reaching to Kakarott, I observed him as he made tricks with his hands and smiled with the reaction of my daughter to the tricks. I smiled and step in their direction. He looked up to me, and his worried look came back but I smiled to him saying everything was alright. He nodded to me and got up.

-Kakarott?

-Vegeta?

-Could you carry her for me please? I need t pack some things and since it's me who drive…

-Huh? Okay, no worry.

I looked at him and he had that worried look again.

I step near him and put my hand on his check caressing it softly.

-Don't worry ok? I'm alright.

-Really really?

-Yes, really really!

He smiled, oh god, how I love that smile. It always made me happy and relaxed. The only thing I did was smiling at him and guide him for outside, I put my bag in the back seats of the car and sited ready to drive. I saw Kakarott sit very carefully in the seat beside mine, always holding my daughter very carefully. I smiled again at him. I started to drive, I went through a lot of things and he was always by my side, and even in this situation he helps me the most he can.

I keep driving in direction to my house. I don't like to live in a castle so when I got married I decided to live in a normal house. Mine and my wife house. My wife… but now she's dead, I will need to live alone, I don't want to go back to the castle… If someone lived with me…

-Vegeta, what's wrong?

-Huh? It's nothing, I just remembered my wife and noticed that I will live alone.

-Why don't you go to the castle?

-Because I don't like the life there, I've already told you that!

I think I scared him because he turned his face down. I yelled at him when he was just trying to help me. How stupid I was.

-Kakarott…

-I'm sorry Vegeta… I didn't mean to say anything bad to you…

-I'm the one to be sorry, you were trying to help me and I yelled at you…

I looked at him, he was still looking down.

-I was just to frustrated, my father wrote my destiny, and it's happening. I'm just sad because I will live alone, with no one else around after 2 years with her by my side…

-Well, if you don't want to be alone I could go and live with you...- He said lifting is head looking in front, to the street.

-Will you do it for me?

-Of course, after all, you always staid by my side, this is the only thing I can do to thank you for all the times you helped me…- a smile came to his face as he remembered the times we passed together. Certainly it was a lot of times that I helped him, it was very easy for him to get into troubles and fights in the street and I always protected him. But then I remembered, what about is family. I stopped the car in the street and he looked confuse.

-Vegeta? Why did you stop?

-Kakarott, if you're going to live with me, what about your family?

I looked at him as tears started to fall down his face. I didn't saw him cry for years, why is he crying now? And why is he crying when I talked about his family? I get closer to him and said softly

-Kakarott, why are you crying?

-It's… it's just, that… I live only with my brother… sin…since my fathers disappear.

His fathers disappear? I didn't know anything about it.

-I'm sorry to not tell you nothing…. But… I really didn't know how to react to it and how to tell you… I… I…

-Kakarott- you don't need to apologize, okay?

-But, Vegeta… I should've tell you… we *hic* we promised to tell each other everything to each other…*hic* and I –I hided this from… from you.

Again I get closer to him and put my hand on his head, making it lean on my chest. I moved my fingers, starting to caress his soft hair. I felt him trembling under me, I never saw him in a so vulnerable way.

-Kakarott, no need to be like that, okay? I've already decided, you're going to live with me okay?

I felt him nodding in my chest. And again I felt those warm tear drops in my shirt.

-Now now, don't cry, everything will be okay, let's go to your house and pack everything of yours and go to my house kay? Come on, I don't like to see you like that.

-I'm..I'm…

-No more apologizes Kakarott, I understand that you have your space and I didn't want to push that out of you.- again he nodded and then he looked at me giving me the signal that he was ready to continue.

I started to drive again but now in direction to Kakarott's house. It was a longest drive than to my house. Sometime later I heard him talk

-You know Vegeta?

-What?

-I'm happy that you understood me and that you accept me to live with you.

He was smiling again, that made me so happy and more relaxed.

At last we get to Kakarott's house.

From now on it will be our life. 

So our saiyans decided to live together.

What did you think of this chapter?

Give me some reviews and say me what you think about it.

Next chapter coming soon ;)


	2. New life

Chapter 2 is on ;) hope you will like it

* * *

Chapter 2- New life

We get to Kakarott's house, his brother was there so we decided that it was better to warn him of this decision. We were all in the outside and we explain everything carefully to him. I don't really know if he accept it because his face had a expression that I have never seen.

-Well, Kakarott is already 18, he has the age to do his own choices. – suddenly Raditz said.

-Raditz… you really mean it? You don't care that I will go live with him?- Kakarott must be confused now.

-You have age to decide, I can survive alone, if you really think you should go then go. If it's the best for you then you must go and live your life.

-You really are serious?

-Yes I am, you can always visit me when you want. Vegeta's house is not that far away so you can visit me and I can visit you. Isn't it Vegeta?

-Huh? Yeah, it is, you are always welcomed to my house.

-So, it's all decided, you will live with him, also, he needs you, and as a friend I would do the same thing for him, and since you're a so good friend for him, I agreed

I think It was good that his brother accepted this decision, we went inside the house, it was a total mess. Chairs turned upside down and everything unclean, I think it was obvious why he said so soon that he could live with me. I wouldn't like to live there either… it was a total chaos

-I'm sorry that is so messed up but I can't clean everything alone.

-No worry, I understand

He was walking with is face turned down, he must be embarrassed or sad. I couldn't really tell. He still had my daughter on his arms, he was very good at taking care of children, she hadn't cry yet. We get to his room, compared to the other parts of the house, his room was really clean and everything was in his place. I knew he was a low class warrior, that's why he had such a small house and a small bedroom, his bed was really small, how could he be relaxed in there? I was happy to know that he will live better with me and will not have to suffer so much. Yes because I believe he suffered, sometime, when we saw each other he normally had bandages, or bruises but he never told me how he get them but seeing his house now, I could understand a little bit what he feels of living here and with the disappearance of his fathers.

He turned to me and give me the baby, I took some bags and started to put some of his own things on it. I watched him, and in some time I laid the baby on his bed and started to help him. We packaged everything and again he took my daughter on his arms, I didn't care because he was very talented with kids, so I trusted him.

He went outside and I follow him, he step to his brother and they looked to each other.

-Thanks for taking care of me…

-No worry Kakarott, I will always be proud of you, and I want you to be happy , kay?

-Yes…

I saw that he keep his head down. Raditz got closer to him and embraced him carefully to not crash my daughter.

-Don't forget. Keep your head turned up and look forward, never give up from you dreams and never let anyone stop you. You are strong, you could born a low class but you have power to beat them all.

-Yes…

-And never forget! Keep your smile on. You are beautiful and I don't want that beautiful smile to fade away kay?

-Yes. I will keep it

I saw as he turned his face up and kissed his brother in the check.

-Thanks Raditz!

-You're welcome Kakarott. Now go, I think that Vegeta will not stare at us the whole day with you bags on his arms.

Kakarott laughed and I couldn't stop my smile.

-Yeah… I think that too.

Raditz embraced Kakarott one last time and kissed him in the check and Kakarott did the same.

Kakarott turned to me and walked in my direction. When he was beside me he give my sign that we could continue and we get into the my car.

30 minutes later we were in my house. We get into my house and I guided me to my bedroom.

-You will need to sleep with me because I don't have any other bedroom and the baby bedroom was going to be mine for him to be near us.

I looked at him, he was blushing, Of course it is! I just said that he was going to sleep with me in my bedroom , in the same bed as I. he was a guy and he never slept with anybody, his normal him to react like that… how stupid I was to talk so naturally.

-Hmmm, okay…

He really was embarrassed with my words. We went to our room and we put my wife things in a box and put it in the corridor for a while, the we unpacked his things and put it in order. In 2 hours we had everything prepared, my daughter was sleeping and Kakarott laid in my bed, he must be tired after not sleeping a whole night because of me, I was able to sleep but he never felt because he was worried about me. I sited beside him and he was already sleeping. I started to caress his hair, I had never the opportunity to do it so now that I could do it, it felt really soft and relaxing. His respiration was so soft and he had a sweet smell and a little smile came to his face as he started to purr, I never heard him purring and it was so relaxing, always in the same tone and so coordinated, it was the most beautiful song I have ever heard in my life.

My eyes felt heavy with that song. I laid beside Kakarott and soon I fell asleep.

I woke up when I heard a cry. Who was crying? I opened my eyes and looked around my bedroom until I saw Kakarott with my baby on his arms. He was shirtless, maybe he is hot because of my body temperature being so close with him.

I sited on my bed.

-Kakarott?

-Vegeta, do me a favor, please don't come near me.

-Hum why?

-It's embarrassing…

-What is embarrassing?

-Well… there is one more thing that you should know now that we live together- his voice was really soft and a little bit hesitating. It must be something important.

-I'm hearing to you…

-I came from and Alpha family, my father was an Alpha but he loved a women so he never used it. So me and my brother are Alphas too because of the blood connections. Your wife is… dead… and the baby need maternal milk. You're her father so you can't just produce milk on your own but I'm an Alpha and automatically my body assumed a mother position and produced milk on his owns, in the first moths of her life she will need it and now, I'm the only one able to do it.

-So… you can get pregnant isn't it?

I saw how he almost jumped and his head turned up suddenly, again I didn't shut my mouth and say another pathetic thing. I really need to learn when to shut up.

-Yes… I can….

I step in his direction and embraced him from the back trying not to look to my baby because that means that I needed to look to my best friends chest and see my daughter with her mouth on his nipples.

-You don't need to worry about that… I'm not an Alpha but I can understand your feeling okay?

-Huh… yes…

-So no need to be shy, I know for a lot of years now, I won't judge or nothing because of who you are outside, what I like the most is inside of you, the things that anyone can see like I saw all this years. The last thing I want you to be is to be afraid of telling me how you feel okay?

-Okay.

I didn't saw it but I can swear that he was smiling.

-Vegeta, I just noticed that, You haven't give a name to the baby…

-Huh? I don't believe it… we didn't think of it yet!

-You're saying you and your wife haven't think of any yet?

-No… we didn't know if it was a boy or a girl and we never thought of it… Kakarott, help me give her a name….

-Hmmmm. I never thing about it…

-Sophie? Nha I don't really like it…

- Gata?

-Is it a modification of my name?

-Would you believe if I say no?

-No… I don't want to give her part of my name? Maybe…. Maryana? Isn't it a lil bit long?

- Hmm… mybe if we do there some modifications… Ryana? Ayana… Marya?

-Ayana! I think that is the one!

-You really think that it is?

-Yes, it is perfect… Thank you!

I kissed him in the forehead and looked at him, again the blush… Gosh, he was so sexy with the blush… it makes is angelical face looks more angelical and perfect…

He looked at me giving me sign that she had already ended eating… he laid her in the bed and then looked at his chest.

-IKKKKKKKKKKKKK- he looked around and took the first cloth he had near him hiding is chest.

I stepped in his direction worried about him, why did he scream so much after looking to his chest and hide it so fast?

-Kakarott? What happened?

-N-n-nothing…

-Kakarott. I've already told you don't hide it from me… now show me.

He ignored me and keep holding the cloth close to his chest. I grabbed is wrists and make the cloth g away his chest and I saw what he was hiding. Around and in his right nipple he had a lot of bruises, I looked up to him, his blush was even more intense now.

-You didn't felt pain?

-How could I know, it's the first time I do it and my father said it may hurt on the first time so I thought it was completely normal…

-She pushed with too much strength, so she hurt you around with, come with me, we need to put something there.- I had never let go his wrist so I started to walk and he walked behind me while I push him with me into the bathroom, I said him to sit and he sit in a the toilet waiting while I looked for some balm to put in the bruises to them to disappear. Even that saiyans can make their hounds better in a short time the nipple of a Alpha were much more sensitive and fragile so they needed especial attention. I finally found the balm an I kneel in front of him and I collect some balm with my fingers and massage it in his nipple.

He started to moan and squirm a bit. I looked to his face, I have never saw him as red as it was. I blushed a bit as I heard him moaning. He sure was sensitive, but I didn't really know how much because I had never a intimate relationship with a guy, or even a Alpha guy. But I couldn't stop do it or he may have a problem because bruises in such a place is not good.

-Kakarott, don't move that much please…

-I… I can't… it feels…. Ah…it feels strange…ah … Geta… Sto-stop it for a… for a bit…

-You mean it feels good? I know that this part of your body is sensitive and because of you being a Alpha it makes it even more sensitive, if you don't want to have any problems with it please stop moving…

He kept moaning and squirm and I didn't notice but the most sensitive spot was the worst bruise… I didn't know so I did as I did in all the others… he screamed in pleasure. I have never imagined him doing such noises but I didn't know he was a Alpha as well so I couldn't help but continue . He kept squirming and moving and I need to hold him in the place, I put my free arm around is hips and hold it tight. I was with my face close to his left side as I massaged his right nipple. Soon the balm was all absorbed by his skin and the bruises started to disappear, he was panting because of what I have done with him but it was necessary or he may suffer of something later. I lift him in my arms (princess style) and carry him to my bed where I laid him.

-Vegeta… I'm... I'm sorry… for being… being so weak.

-No worry, I understand that it was strange for you to feel like that all of sudden but you don't need to apologize about nothing okay?

-Okay…

I kissed him in the forehead and when I looked at him he had already fall asleep.

This was the beginning of a New Life!

* * *

Leave reviews if you ahve one, i would really aprecciate that 3

See ya


	3. Now, It's Our Life

Another Chapter On! I hope you like it guys, i really love to write this fic and there are a lot of things that must hapen until it ends.

I hope you wil enjoy it and leave reviews for me to know what you think about it

See you!

Kiss :*

* * *

Chapter 3- Now, it's our life

Vegeta smiled to the view of his friend sleeping on his bed. He didn't want to cause him so much trouble… He got up and step in direction of his daughter, she really was strong to hurt him only with her lips. I touched her, she moved while I caress her little tail and she started to make some strange noises. I smiled with them. She grabbed my finger and held it very tight, she had a lot of energy for her age, she certainly would be a very strong warrior one day. I heard a moan coming from my bed. I looked back and saw Kakarott squirming and holding himself very tight.

~Vegeta's POV~

I walked and sited by his side he was completely scrolled like a cat when it's sleeping. I touched him, he was hot, he sure had a fever. I knew that it could happen because a Alpha is really sensitive to pleasure and to pain a illness… I went to the bathroom where the fever/pain killers were and I take one pill and put some water in a glass. I went again to my room and I tried to figure out how to give him the pill without disturbing him. I sited on the bed and grabbed him and make him half laid and half sit. He was very hot and he grabbed himself to me, he really was strong too because he was grabbing my shirt really tight. I knew he was strong but I didn't know he could be that strong while sleeping, but yet I understood because he was trying to make that strange feeling from him. I shacked sometimes and he started to open his eyes slowly, very slowly. He looked at me in the eyes and I could notice that his eyes weren't as brilliant as they were. Usually he had a beautiful look, full of happiness and light, but now they weren't like that, they were really lusterless. I felt sad with that fact. He was still looking with me with those sad yes, he wasn't really feeling well, I put my mouth closer to his ears and said softly…

-Everything is okay… You have a fever and I need to give you some medicine for it to go away, kay?

-Hmm… kay….- his voice was so weak, it looks like he was dying, I really needed to learn more than what I now about Alphas. I couldn't live with one, without knowing what he need or feels… maybe Raditz would help me with it or maybe even Kakarott would explain me better what his need but I don't think that he would do it because he is to shy about those things, so my last hope was in Raditz. I didn't want to go to the castle and just stare at my father while he judges me because of my wife's death and ask him about Alphas, No… Not in a million years I would do it.

I put the pill in his lips and he put it inside his mouth, then I put the glass over the lips and let his head fall a bit for Kakarott to gulp the water, he lifted one of his hands and put it over mine. It felt like a ray hit my head, what was that feeling? I had never felt it. Was it because he was to hot and it was temperature shock? Maybe, it was completely possible…

He gulp the pill in one big gulp. I smiled at him and he smiled at me, even that his smile was not the same I could not hide my happiness for knowing he was okay, and it wasn't nothing too severe for him to take it. He closed his eyes and rested his head on my chest as his hand fall beside him . I leaned in the top of the bed for both of us to be more comfortable. My daughter was okay, and I hoped Kakarott was in the way to be okay again. I caressed his hair with the right hand because Kakarott's neck was leaned in my right arm and it was easier for me, and with my left hand I grabbed one of his hand and caress it. When I first touched it another ray hit my head in the same place but then I felt something in my heart. I was still asking myself what was that feeling and again I answered it was a temperature shock. It really was possible…

I put my lips in his forehead and it was very hot and I kissed it as I rested my head back. Sometime later I was sleeping. I think I slept for over two hours and I just woke up when I heard crying and something moving in my arms.

I opened my eyes and looked to my arms, Kakarott wasn't there, I looked around and saw him standing up holing his head and trembling, his legs failed and he started to fall. I got up very fast and grabbed him after he bumped in the ground.

-What the hell do you think you were doing?

-A…Ayana… she's… she's crying. She… she needs… she needs something.

-I know she's crying but you're too weak to just get up and take care of her so fast. Let me do it this time, you need to rest…

-But… what…what if she's… she's hungry?

-If she's hungry I will carry her to you, I just don 't want you to push yourself, this is only our first day together, it's night and so much things happened… I don't want anything bad to happen to you…

He turned his face from me and I saw tears rolling down is face. I hold him closer and he grabbed my shirt again. I caress his hair and he cried in my chest…

-I'm sorry… I… I….

-Shhhh, don't worry, I know you just wanted to help… but now, I want you to rest okay?- I grabbed the sides of his head and make him look at me. I dried is fingers and lifted him up in my arms and laid him in the bed again- Now rest, I'll be right back.

He nodded to me sometimes making "hm hm" noises. I step in direction of my daughter bed who was still crying. It wasn't necessary to change the diaper so she must be hungry again. I lifted her and give signal to Kakarott and he nodded back, his eyes weren't in his normal state, and he still had fever. I sited by his side in my bed and give the baby to his arms. He put her in position for her to drink her milk. He was always looking at his chest to make sure she wasn't going to hurt him again.

Sometime later he started to moan very low. I looked at him worried.

-Is she hurting you?

-Huh? No… it's feels a bit strange…

I got closer to him and hold him making his body rest again mine unconsciously. When I get to conscience again I was already holding him near my body… and he was blushing a bit again. I kissed is forehead.

-Everything will be alright…

-I know... Thanks Vegeta… for helping me…. So much today.

-No need to thanks… I couldn't let you suffer or die… It was going to be too much for me… to lose you…

-Arigatô…

He… he just said arigatô? He had never said "thank you" in our old language…

I saw him smiling with my reaction, but I couldn't help but react like that. It was a surprise for me to hear him saying it. We saiyans never talked that language because it was very old and with the evolution or language changed but now I hear him talking on it. I didn't remember too much words of it but I remembered that one…

-You're welcome…

I smiled and he smiled too as he rested his head in my shoulder.

Sometime later he give me signal that she had already finished her meal. I looked to the clock: 21:20hours. We didn't eat nothing yet so I decided to cook something for us to eat. I took my daughter and she was already sleeping. I laid her in her bed and sited at Kakarott's side.

-Are you hungry?- I asked almost whispering…

-A bit…

-Does it hurt?

-A bit…

-Where?

He pointed to is nipple, the one who had bruises, they were much better but the worst ones are a bit more noticing. I nodded to him.

-I'll make something for us to eat okay?

-Okay… Can I help you?

-Kakarott, you may stay in bed to rest…

-But… Couldn't I do to the kitchen and be with you? I… I don't really want to be here alone… for a while…

-But Ayana is with you…

-But even like that… she's sleeping… she don't give me that much of company… and if she cry I couldn't go to her because you don't want me to get up…

-Okay, I'll take you with me.

-Thanks…- he smiled looking down, it was obvious he was tired but he didn't want to show it.

I came to him and grabbed is hand, again that ray in my head, another temperature shock, he was still hot. I grabbed it tight and pushed him helping him to get up. He was standing there looking at me still smiling. He was trembling so I let him support in me we walked out of my room and descended the stairs, when we were walking to the kitchen I felt him trembling and suddenly his legs failed and he started to fall. I grabbed is side with my free arm and kneels down for him to not bump in the ground, I knew that it wasn't a good idea to take him down with me but he asked so much, and he was really sad and I couldn't say no because seeing him like that broke my heart, and because of it he almost broke his head or something worse.

-Kakarott! Kakarott, look at me. Are you awake?

His eyes opened slowly and he looked at me.

-Kakarott?

-I'm okay… it was just a strong headache…- he whispered all his words, it was hard for him to talk normally.

I lifted him I my arms and went to the kitchen, I sited him in the chair and he put his arms crossed over the table and laid is head on them. I caress his head.

-Are you going to be okay while I cook something?

-Yes… no worry… I'll be okay, it's… just an headache.

I kissed him in the forehead and started to cook, I looked at him sometimes and he had his eyes closed. It made me calmer.

I finished the food and put it over the table, he looked at it and closed his eyes again.

-You're not hungry?

-I am…

-Why don't you eat?

-It's still hot, and I am hot so I don't want to eat anything hot yet…

I understand him, if I had a fever I didn't want to eat hot thing neither.

I finished my food and he started his own, he ate very slowly but he ate everything. I took him in my arms and went to my bedroom, he felt asleep while hi carried him, I looked again to the clock. 23:30, it was better for me to sleep, tomorrow it would be a long day because I needed to prepare my ex-wife funeral. I prepare the bed and laid Kakarott on it and then I laid myself beside him. I turned myself to him and caressed his back with one of my hands and caress is hair with the other one. It was good to feel, and again he started to purr, I was in love with him purring, it was so beautiful and I couldn't stop saying myself that it was the most beautiful song in the whole universe. It was so relaxing and calming, It make me feel so good and relaxed, my eyes started to feel heavy and soon I found myself thinking of us. Now we live together, and tomorrow I needed to take care of the funeral and prepare everything. I hope he would be better. Maybe I will change house for not thinking so much about her and focus on us now. Us? Yes! A wide smiled appeared on my face.

Now it isn't mine or his life. Now, it's OUR life!


	4. Goodbye

I know, i know, it's a very long chapter but i was so inspired that i wasn't able to stop writing since yesteday night. I couldn't sleep and I had ideas and most of them came while writing so i could't really stop.

Hope yu guys enjo it and forgive if there are any sentences that may be written in the wrong way bu i'm trying to get better, this chapter took me 6 hours to write and i hope you guys enjoy it

Okay i will go for now

Enjoy the read

* * *

Chapter 4- Goodbye

The sun didn't take too long to rise. Vegeta woke up and looked at the clock: 8am. He was holding Kakarott close to him and heard his purring. He couldn't describe the feeling of their warm bodies being together. He didn't want to get up but he needed to. But still the feeling of their bodies was too good to leave so soon. He tight his hold around Kakarott and the man on his arms moaned a bit. Vegeta noticed that Goku's fever had went down and he could sleep the whole night because Ayana haven't cry.

~Vegeta's POV~

I felt movement in my arms. He got closer to me and grabbed my shirt with more strength. I caress his soft hair again and his purr was higher. Oh! How I love to hear it. It was so beautiful, relaxing and cute…. Cute? Yes… it was cute. I looked to his face. Awww I couldn't resist, he was so beautiful while sleeping. So angelical and relaxed.

His purring remembered me of a song my mother sang to me, she could not be the best example of a mother but she sang to me sometimes when I wasn't able to sleep.

I felt asleep again and I only woke up when I heard my daughter crying. Kakarott woke up almost when I had. His eyes take a long time to open but he did it.

-Vegeta…

-No worry, I can take care of this. Rest a bit more. She's not hungry.

-Okay…

He laid back again and looked at me. Some minutes later I put her again on her bed and went to my own. I smiled at him.

-Sleep well, Karo?

-Like a baby- his smile wider than before.

-Ready for a new day?

-I hope so.

I get near him and put my hand on his forehead. Another ray hit my head «What the hell was that?» He was not that hot, is my body so sensitive? Maybe… well I had no time to think of it. It is already 11am and I needed to prepare my wife's funeral. I wasn't happy with the idea of going to the castle but I had no choice. Kakarott would need to stay alone at home but he can take care of himself so it's not a big deal.

-Kakarott… I…

-Call me Karo…

-Huh?

-You called me Karo moments ago and I liked it.

-Okay Karo- I smiled at him- I need to go to… uhm… to the castle because of the funeral… but… I need to ask you… one thing… -I was afraid….

-Yes….?

-Would you mind if you stay here with Ayana? I don't think that the palace would be a safe place for both of us…

-Huh? Ah, yes, no worry, I stay, you don't need to worry about us- He smiled at me, he had been in the castle and he haven't enjoyed the short visits.

I smiled at him and kissed his forehead, I looked at him and he was blushing again. Why am I kissing him so much? I never felt affection for him and all of sudden I'm kissing him in the forehead… Oh, yeah, I just forgot he was sick yesterday, that's why I'm doing this, at least is what I think. Yeah, I'm right. I hope so… He is my friend.

I walked to my wardrobe and took a spandex and an armor. I walked to the bathroom and laid my clothes on a little table I had there. I undress myself and pull the shower curtains away, I walk in and closed the curtains again. I adjust the water and took a bath. I passed my hands trough my muscular chest and my belly. My muscles were big, but not too big. Kakarott had my height but his muscles were not as big as mines. Even that he was as strong as I am… there is no competition between us.

I let the warm water run down me, I washed myself and suddenly I hear my daughter crying again. I put a towel around my hips to cover my down parts. And I walked until the door, I opened it and Kakarott was already lifting Ayana in his arms.

-Is she hungry?

He jumped a bit, I must have scared him. He looked to me and his face turned completely red. He looked down to my daughter and put her head near his chest and then he spoke.

-Yes… she is…- he was completely red.

-Okay…

I closed the door again and lean my backs on the wall. What's happening to me? I went to the shower again and let cold water run down on me. I got out the shower and dry myself. I got dress. I get out of the bathroom. I looked to Kakarott, he was sat in a chair he had in my bedroom. I smiled.

-Well, I should go, it's already 12, I'll be back in 1hour or 1hour and half.

-Okay, I will make lunch for you to eat when you come back.

-Okay… see you later, Karo- he smiled as I called him with that name again

-See you, Geta…- I smiled, I didn't care of him calling me that, I like it.

I went down the stairs and get inside my car. I drive in direction of the castle. While I drive I stared at the post boys, with the news paper and yelling, I could understood what they said and their words made me sad.

-Extra, extra! The princess died while giving birth to our prince's son.

Son? Oh yeah, the population didn't know yet if it was girl or boy and they don't even know it's name. I continue driving to the castle. I saw the towers getting closer and closer, until I arrived it.

The guard opened the door for me. I saw them curving to me. I smile, they respect me. That's how it should be. My father always said that Kakarott was not a good company because he didn't show respect to me as a prince. How could he say that. Anyone but him had respect me so much, help me and save me. I find myself walk in the corridors until I get to the throne room. My father was talking to one of his servants. He saw me and said something to that servant and he got out of the room, letting us alone.

-My son! I'm very sorry for your lost. I think you came here because of the funeral isn't it?

-Yes, that's true.

-Very well. Then follow me.

I followed my father as he took me to his office, he sat down in one of the chair and gave me signal to sit down too. I sat down and looked at him.

-Do you want her to be buried in our family grave in his body or you want her body to be cremated.

-She said to me that, if she died she wanted to be cremated and that she would like her ashes to be thrown to the river.

-Oh, she did?

-Yes, she didn't know if she would survive to the labor so she said that to me when she started to have the contractions.

-I see very well, I will call he hospital and say that to them.

He grabbed the phone and called the hospital.

-Good morning *silence* Yes, it's me *silence* she will be cremated and her ashes would be thrown in the river * silence* Okay, I will wait *silence* Yes that's right *silence* Thanks- he put down phone making the call turn off.

-So…..? – I asked. It was a very fast conversation.

-Her wish is going to become true

For the first time in my life, my father helped me.

-When it's going to be the funeral?

-In two days.

-Okay. – I turned myself and then looked at him again- Thanks…

I smiled at him and he gave me a s smile back. I got out the castle and drive in direction to home. I get home at 1:45 pm, I was hungry… Kakarott said to me he would do something to eat. Can't wait to eat it.

I entered in my house. I heard noises from the kitchen. Kakarott must being having fun with my daughter to make her amused. I closed the door behind me and say that I was back. He said welcome to me and I went to the kitchen. He was in one of the chairs in front of the table. He was making tricks with his hands using his ki. My daughter was amazed and smiling moving her little hands trying to grab the flashes. When she was almost grabbing them Kakarott turn them off because she could burn her hand with it.

-So, how is everything?

-It's good, guess.

-When is the funeral?

-In two days

I sat down in the chair beside him, where my food was. I start to eat and he continued having fun with her. I smiled. It was good t see them happy. It really was good to see him smiling with Ayana. Maybe this is really going to work, I hope so… I don't want to lose him, I wouldn't be able to handle it. Not him or my daughter. Now I think. He's assuming a motherly place. He's an Alpha and he's feeding and taking care of my daughter, maybe, when she is going to be older she would call him mother. It's not bad at all, because from now on he would be a kind of "her mother". I smiled with that fact, it was okay if he would do it. I would thank him so much.

I looked at him while drinking some juice he served to me. It tasted good. I smiled.

-Karo?- he smiled as I called him again with that name.

-Yes?

-You are really okay of assuming a mother place to my daughter?

-Yes, I am, sooner or later I needed to be one…

-What do you mean?

-I mean… I am an Alpha, every one of us need to find a mate or have a child who was going to be his own child. I cannot be Ayana's mother but I'm not ready to be mated to someone, it's just one thing I cannot do now. I'm already 18, I needed to get a mate after my 28th anniversary. If I assume a paper as her mother I don't need to be mated to anyone so I can be free…

-Oh, I see. So you really prefer to not mate yet and take a mother paper to help me.

-Yes.

-It's good to hear that. I don't know how to thank you for caring so much about me

-As long as I can be by your side, I will be happy. I care a lot for you. You always helped me in the bad situations and you always said that I was the only one who really respected you and cared for you. If I can be special for you I will be happy. And after all you're special for me because you were the only one who supported me and the only one that accepted the fact that I was an Alpha. Anyone else accepted it.

-Why?

-Because it's so rare to exist an Alpha and the other Saiyans see it as a weird thing…- he was looking down, and I saw him close his eyes with strength trying to not cry.

I put one of my arms as push him to me leaning his head in my chest.

-Don't care about them. They are stupid and ignorant. Don't cry because of them. I don't like to see you crying. Tears don't suit you.

He smiled. I could feel it in my chest. I caress is hair. He laid Ayana in his lap and he grabbed my armor. I put a hand on his neck and made him closer to me. It feels warm when he is close to me. I can say he was not crying but he wanted me to comfort him. I know that his life was not the easy for him, is fathers disappear, even that they didn't love their children, they loved their parents.

Sometime later he let me go and smiled at me.

-Arigatô – Again that word, it made me feel so good when he say it.

-You're welcome.

-Hey. What about going to the park?

-It sounds good- if I went I would forget about her. And that's what I wanted in the moment.

~2 days later ~

I was in the church, the funeral was very big, there were a lot of people to say goodbye to the lost princess. Kakarott was holding my hand tight. It always helped me when he grabbed it when we were in bad or sad situations. I felt relaxed and protected. I didn't allow anyone to touch me but him. He was the only one who could go and touch in my heart. If he disappears my heart would break in two and stop beating. I don't know if he feels the same but I don't care. As he said: As long as I can be by your side, I will be happy. I really liked to hear that.

2 hours passed and the funeral end, the priest gave ,e a pot where the ashes of my wife were. I hold them and Kakarott had my daughter in his arms. He looked worried and I smiled to him. We went to my car and we drive until the river. More people were there. I got out of the car and Kakarott followed me. I had to do 2 things

1- Throw my wife' ashes to the river

2- Say to the population the name and the sex of my child.

I went to the edge of the river and opened the pot, I turned upside down and the ashes started to fall in the calm waters of the river and starting to disappear in the water. When all the ashes had fall I laid the pot on the ground and turned to the population.

Kakarott gave me my daughter and I hold her tight.

-As it was said, today I will say the name and the sex of my child

I heard a lot of people saying "it's a girl" or "it's a boy" I smiled

-It's a girl. She's healthy.

More people whispering.

-Now the name. First I need to thank to one people for helping me with the name. Kakarott come here. – he came to my side and he was blushing and biting is lower lip- If it wasn't him I couldn't rise my child. Thanks! Her name is Ayana.

I heard people whispering and then everyone clapped I grabbed Kakarott's hand and push him into my car and I drive until my home, not looking back or stopping.

We arrived soon. He was still blushing. We went to my house and I sited in the couch. I was breathing hardly. I can't take the moment when I throw her ashes to the river. Kakarott went to my bedroom and came back without my daughter in his arms, she was sleeping in her little bed.

I looked to him. His face turned from worried to shocked. He had never saw me with that looking in my eyes: lost.

-Vegeta…

-I-I'm okay, no worry- I tried to keep my tears in my eyes, I didn't want him to see me cry. I never let anyone see me crying, not even my mother or father. The only one was him. I felt a tear rolling down my face. It was all my fault.

I hear him running to me and sit in the couch beside me. He caressed my hair.

~Kakarott's POV~

I have never seen him crying. He was to proud and arrogant to let anyone see it. I ran to him when I saw a tear rolling down his check. I caress his hair like he do when I'm down. I put my hand on the back of his neck and made it closer to me. I embraced him. I hide my face on his shoulder and he did the same. Seeing him like that remembered me of when me and my brother cried because of the disappearance of our parents, when we knew about it we almost didn't sleep for days. Vegeta had even noticed that I was very distracted those days. I was sleepy and lazy and Geta knew I wasn't like that but I refuse to accept his help because I was afraid of his reaction.

I caressed his hair and leaned more into his shoulder. I felt safe when he embraced me. I hope he feel safe too…

-Shhhh… Don't cry… It's not your fault… Just… Just calm down… I… beg you…

I felt a tear rolling down my face. I don't like to see him like that. It break my heart. I didn't know completely why I was crying, I'm strong, if I'm trying to comfort someone I shouldn't cry, I should keep strong and hold myself, but I couldn't. I lift one of my hands until my face and dried the tear that fell from my eye.

He tight the grip around me making me blush again. What's happening to me? When he touches me I feel warm and safe, when he holds me I blush and when he kisses me I also blush. What's this feeling?

-Karo?

-Hm?

-I think we should move to another house. This one remembers me of her.- I think he stopped crying.

-If you think it would help.

-It would.

- As long as I can be by your side, I will be happy…and safe. I whispered the last part, not even he was able to hear it .I said that quote for the second time. I don't know why, but I feel like that. I wanted to be with him, to be his friend and see him in the last second of my life.

He was the one who understood me, the one who protected and teaches me how to see how life can be easy and hard, happy and sad, healthy and ill, calm and stressful, simple and mysterious. He always helped me with it.

-I will… I will – he said softly. I smiled

-Thanks… Geta…-I said not wanting to disturb him

-You're welcome… Karo- He called me like that again, I don't know why but I really like him to call me like that. It made me feel special, but that's only my imagination running wild… he only call me that because he call me once and asked him to keep calling me that. But at least he agreed.

I knew this would be a big journey. A lot of good and bad things would happen. I knew it wasn't going to be easy… his wife just died…. My parents disappear… Our life is not taking the easier road. But we can't write our destination in life, all we can do is living it keep looking forward… That's what I tried to do, and now, Vegeta need to think like that too, I hope, from the bottom of my heart, that everything went in good way once again. I remember the times when we first met, I was running from those people, they keep making fun of me because saying I was a third class, I was weak, I was small and inoffensive.

At least he understood me and we were prepared for this big change of our lifes.

~Flashback~

_I was running, trying to make them away from me, I was only 8 years old, I haven't too much strength, I was a third class, lived in a small house with my parents and my big brother. I keep running making sudden curves. I saw grass and a big space and I ran on its direction. I ran in the grass and they lost me and I could hear them yelling._

_ -You fool! You can' t hide yourself forever!_

_ I stayed quiet and climbed a tree for them to not notice me. I saw them fade away in the horizon. I jumped from the tree and walked in that big garden. I had never seen that place before. Where am I? I looked around, there was anyone near me. I laid in the grass looking to the sky letting my imagination running wild. Would I ever be strong? I will prove them I can be strong. Even and third class can beat anyone if works hard… I think… My mom always said that to me. I heard steps and I got up very fast preparing to run. I looked around but I didn't saw anyone._

_ -Who are you and what do you want from me?_

_ The sound of steps was louder. I yelled my questions once again._

_ -Who I am? It's tragic to know you don't know who I am, also I don't want anything from you._

_ I looked around and saw a shadow in the back of a tree I step very silently and slowly._

_ -You don't want anything form me for? For real?_

_ -Why the hell would I want?_

_ -I don't know, a lot of people come after me because of who I am…_

_ -Who are you?_

_ -If you looked at me you would know almost automatically._

_ -Hmmm… show me yourself._

_ I walked to the tree. But suddenly I stopped. I was a total mess._

_ -A-Are you sure?_

_ -Yes I am!- He said roughly._

_I walked and turned to him. I was looking back, for not to see his reaction._

_ -Wow. You're a total mess, what the heck happened to you?_

_ -I…well…_

_ I looked up, looking on his eyes, they catch mine immediately._

_ -You…You're… You're Prince Vegeta! – I step back, fear in my eyes._

_ -So… you're Bardock's son… People are right, you look like him. _

_ I keep stepping back and he stepped in my direction. He was taller than me, he had a smirk on his face. It was obvious, he was going to make fun of me. I got my foot caught in a strange thing and feel back. I hit my head hard in the ground a crack it open. I saw everything blurry._

_ -Hey, don't faint just now._

_ I noticed he took something out of his bag and put it around my head, I closed my eyes. The pain was too much and I felt dizzy._

_ -I said to you to not faint._

_ -I'm… still awake…_

_ He lift me in the arms and carry me to somewhere else. I didn't know where. I heard voices and more voices, doors being open and closed and then everything went quiet and he laid me in something very soft and warm. Sometime later he broke the silence that was in the air_

_ -How do you feel?_

_ -Not very good… - my voice was so weak. How could I show myself like this to the prince .I felt so ashamed, I just wanted to die in that moment._

_ -You must rest._

_ -Okay…- I closed my eyes and almost immediately I feel asleep. I felt so tired. I only woke up when I felt something very bright coming in direction to my face. I squirm and cover my face. Immediately I got up with the pain that hit my head. I looked around, anyone was in the room but I hear the shower. I knock at the door and I hear him talk. I sat in the bed waiting for him. Some minutes later e came out and looked at me and then smiled._

_ -I see you're feeling better._

_ -Yeah, I think so._

_ -So, you are Bardock's son?_

_ -I would be lying if I said no…._

_ -Hmmm, I see, your life it's not good when you are born a third class… But I saw when you ran away from that boys and I saw that you had some kind of high power. Higher than the all the other third class._

_ -I think you know my brother… Raditz, he works here in the castle as the Kind's servant._

_ -Hmmm, it's true, I know him, so you're his little brother. Isn't your brother too young to work._

_ -Third class saiyans are born to work all his life…My parents hided me until I was 6 for them to not buy me and Raditz took my place as a soldier._

_ -Hmmm, I see. I think you better go, your father may be worried about you._

_ -Yeah, I think so…See you!_

_ -Ok. See you._

_ He smiled, I never heard people saying the prince smiled._

_ -And… Thanks for taking care of me, your majesty._

_ -You're welcome._

_ I ran in the palace and went I direction to home._

~Flashback ends~

Since that day, me and Vegeta found each other in that big green area that he once found me and helped me.

I remember that day like it was yesterday but 10 years had already passed in the front of our eyes and now I'm living with him, he has a child and I hope everything will be okay.

-Karo… Tomorrow I will take care of the new house okay?

-As you wish

-Karo.

-Yes?

-Do you worry about me this much?

-Well… I would be lying if I said that I didn't. After all, you stayed always by my side, helped me and even save my life in the first day we met, what could I do to thank you? Right now, you and my brother are the most important people to me.

-Thanks, you really are a good friend.- I blushed with his words.

-Thanks…

He looked at me. His eyes full of happiness once again. I smiled. He got up and I looked at the clock… 8 pm

-Geta… I think I'm going to make dinner.

-Okay but don't forget one thing.

-Forget what? Don't you like my food?

-It's not that silly. I like your food… Just, don't forget to never hide that smile you have. Sadness and worry don' fit you okay?

-Okay… But, HEY! You were the one who was crying.

-I could feel your tear drop and I felt how your body was shaking and I also saw he sadness and the worry in your eyes. Just don't forget to smile. Remember the advice your brother gave you.

-Okay, I will keep that in mind.

-Ah! And one thing more. Don't stop call me Geta.

I blushed. After all, he liked me to call him Geta. I nodded but still blushing I could see he had a funny smirk on his lips. He went upstairs and I couldn't keep my mind clear because I was so happy. He always cared about me and he never stops worrying.

A few minutes later he came down, we ate our food, I feed Ayana and then we went to sleep. We slept embraced in each other and in some kind of way it felt good. It was different, and a ray hit my head when I felt the warmth of his body. If I could feel it forever, Oh! How I would be happy.

What the hell am I thinking? He is my best friend…and I'm not prepared for this… Maybe this is only because of my headache, this day was a long day and right now I wanted to rest, and feel safe like I always feel when he is by my side.

** This was a beginning of a new adventure in life.**

** The beginning of the journey that will change us forever!**

* * *

So i hope you like it and on't forget to leave a review for me to know wat you think of the fic and... taht kind of stuff

See you later.

Kiss

:*


End file.
